


The Dragon, The Wolf and The Master

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Master/Slave, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sansa and Daenerys belong to Jon. And he's home early.





	The Dragon, The Wolf and The Master

**Author's Note:**

> Hey
> 
> This is building upon the dragon whore with more sansa.
> 
> Enjoy

Daenerys sat at the end of her bed drinking a cup of Dornish red. Jon had gone to check the progress of the rebuilding of wine and reading a book the wall, and daenerys was very bored. 

Suddenely the door bursts open, sansa rushes in and closes it behind her.

"Sansa whats wrong?" Daenerys asks

"Jon's home early, and he's coming here now."

Sansa and daenerys rush towards their dresser, daenerys knocking over her cup of wine (although not knowing it) and start stripping as quickly as possible throwing off their shoes and pants and unlacing their dresses.

Daenerys, now naked starts putting on her black leather boots and equally black collar, while sansa puts on her white collar and boots. Sansa and daenerys both liked being dominated and were afraid jon would deny them sex.

Dany checks if her buttplug is in and luckily it is, she kneels at the foot of the bed, so does sansa. Jon slowly opens the door and closes it behind him and puts longclaw on the desk.

He walks over to daenerys and sansa and kisses them both, smiling happily. Jon undresses and streches.

"Both of you on the bed now"

Sansa and dany smile to each other and crawl on top of the bed, Jon gets in aswell and lies back, his head and neck upon the wall behind him. Sansa and dany star kissing and sansa starts jerking jon off slowly.

Jon moans loudly and the two girls stop kissing and pay more attention to jon and dany starts sucking jon's cock enveloping 5 of jon's 8 inches into her mouth. Sansa spanks dany's arse hard, leaving a bright red hand print on dany's fat arse.

Sansa lowers her mouth and sucks jons balls. Making jon groan in pleasure. Dany gets another 2 inches on jon's length and has started playing with sansa's clit.  
Jon can see that dany is struggling with the last inch so he decides he'll help her out by pushing her head down, her face being pushed into his crotch, her nose buried in his trimmed pubes.

Daenerys coughs and splutters, spit mixed with precum dripping down jon's shaft. Sansa now moves daenerys over slightly and pulls Jon fully onto his back and spreads his legs while dany continues sucking jon's cock.

Sansa stares at jon's puckered arsehole and buries her face in it lapping at jon's arse covering it in a thin layer of saliva before sticking her tongue deep into Jon's rectum. Jon's orgasm is now building up and pushes dany's face back into his crotch, cumming down daenerys throat , jon making sure she swallowed it all. After releasing his hold daenerys lifts her head.

Sansa stops licking aswell and both girls go back to kissing and fingering, while Jon goes over to a desk and grabs a 10 inch strapon and oil and goes back to the bed and hands sansa the strapon.

Sansa straps on the device and covers the wooden cock in oil. Jon grabs Daenerys and pulls her close and reaches around her pulling and spanking her, he gets hold of dany's butt-plug, pulling it out slowly causing dany to shudder in pleasure.

"Sansa, which hole do you want?" Jon said playing with dany's tits

"Her beautiful arse is all yours Jon" sansa replied grabbing dany by her perfectly rounded bum.

Sansa gets on her back angeling her fake cock against dany's wet folds while jon buries his finger up to his knuckle in dany's tight hole. Daenerys lowers herself down the fake cock taking in the whole thing and bouncing gently. Jon removes his finger and puts his cock head against dany's hole, grabbed the leather strap connected to the collar and while pulling her head back, rammed his cock up to the base in to her arse making her scream and swear.

Jon picked up the pace of his thrusts, his balls slapping against dany's arse. Jon pounded daenerys' already red arse with painful slaps that made daenerys delerious with pleasure and pain. Sansa wanted in on the action and also spanks daenerys. 

Jon keeps thrusting not stopping once, the combined fucking and spanking from Jon and Sansa made Dany cum. violently shaking off her orgasm and rolling off Sansa onto her back, whincing due to her arse which is still stinging.

Sansa hands dany the strapon and gets on top of her wiggling her equally fat arse at Jon who in return spanked her. Sansa removes her butt-plug and Jon again plunging his cock all the way into sansa's hole making her grunt.

 

Sansa sits on the fake cock and starts getting fucked by Jon.

"Harder Jon" Sansa moaned giving Jon the chance to start wailing on sansa's arse. Jon continued fucking sansa but it still wasnt enough and sansa knew how to make jon more rough.

" you call that harder jon? "

Jon fucked sansa like her never had before, even taking sansa off gaurd. Dany had also started spanking and in no time sansa's arse was just as red as dany's. 

Sansa and Jon came hard both shouting as the did so.  
Sansa rests herself on her chest.

"Jon why didnt you tell me you were going to cum, i wanted to taste it" sansa moaned, in response before jon could say anything dany put her mouth over sansa's gaping arse and sucked the cum up and spat it into sansa's mouth.

"Better?" Dany asked a small piece of cum still on her lip

"Much better thank you" sansa said swallowing all of the cum.

Jon lies on his back in the bed and holds sansa and daenerys tight.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Post your opinions in the comments if you want.
> 
> I am currently working on a Glenn and Maggie (The Walking Dead) highschool fic. This fic will not have much smut (but still some) and will be more story driven.


End file.
